Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Goddesses
by LadyFaelynn
Summary: A few months had passed since word had spread of a rebellion on Earth.


Chapter one/Part one: Destruction of the Kingdoms

A few months had passed since word had spread of a rebellion on Earth.  
Moreover, QueenHera of the Olympians knew that it would someday come to the heights of Olympus. Her daughter Aurora would pay a price for her broken heart, as would the rest of the silver millennium.

It had started out as an affectionate child's play with the note that the girl wrote to the Prince of the earth. A note in which the prince replied that he had fallen in love with the princess of the moon. The girl could only stare at the letter, as her heart seemed to shatter Her Guardians stood by whispering to each other.

"I knew that Prince Endymoin probably loved someone else, with the way he always avoided Princess Aurora, " said one of the guardians.

"That is right, Eos, but we must not talk ill of the Prince and Princess Selenity." said a Brown haired maiden who stood in the back of the group.

"Oh hush Persephone, you only say that because you are Prince Endymoin's cousin," retorted Princess Apollo.

The girls continued arguing amongst themselves when Princess Selene ran in, Her face was bright red as if she had come all the way from the queen's throne room.

Princess Aurora got up to face her. The guardians noticed that Selene's steel gray battle armor was falling to pieces.

"Oh no!" gasped Aurora

"Your Highness!" Selene managed to exclaim

"We are under attack, from the looks of it the attacks were caused by the one that calls herself Queen Metallia," she said, as the guardians looked at her their eyes wide in horror. Selene moved a few strands of her disheveled platinum blonde hair out from her steel gray eyes and continued to speak. "Queen Hera and Princess Athena request your presence immediately. The rest of you are needed On the Frontline by Prince Ares, Go now!" The princess and her guardians ran to their appointed positions.

" Frontline"

On top of the castle walls, archers stood ready to fire while the army on the ground raged into battle several battle cries echoed into the inky star filled night. A young man with Scarlet red hair awaits them pacing nervously his armor clanks loudly with each step he takes.

Ares stands there over looking the grim situation it seemed as if the soldiers of earth had turned against Prince Endymoin. The kingdom of Olympus could face destruction if they did not do something soon. Selene and Apollo raced with Eros and Eos. They were shocked to see the level of destruction that had happened with the last battle.

"Selene you're back. Thank goodness and you brought the reinforcements," said Ares as he frantically tried to brush his long scarlet locks from his eyes. Selene nodded as the girls rushed into battle.

"Yes, I have your majesty, Aurora and the others have gone to see Princess Athena and Queen Hera. I pray that we are not to late."

"Balcony"

On the balcony on Castle Olympus, a grim Meeting with Queen Hera was about to occur.  
The Princesses arrived there not knowing quite what to expect.

Princess Aurora, Persephone, Artemis, Eros, and Iris met up with Athena

and Queen Hera not sure what to expect.

"Athena, where are the others?" asked Queen Hera

"They should be approaching shortly, Your Majesty," replied Athena

The girls rushed through the door in their full battle armor, Princess Selene told Princess Aurora not to fight, and to stay close to Queen Hera.

"Mother!" Called out Aurora

Queen Hera turned around " Aurora, I thought you were supposed to remain safe"

Athena clears her throat and gestures to Persephone who was standing there. Queen Hera glanced over at Persephone.

Queen Hera grimly says "Persephone there has been a tragic loss, your mother Queen Demeter was killed in battle."

Persephone wails in pure grief "NO! How could this have happened?"

QueenHera speaks calmly " Persephone, it was not your cousin's fault Endymoin could not control his soldiers when they stormed the palace Metallia's hold on them was too strong."

**Meanwhile on the moon**  
_At the Moon Palace,_ _Princess Selenity was waiting for Prince Endymoin on the balcony  
little did they know it would be a sad and tragic meeting. _

Endymoin had only just returned to meet with Serenity on the balcony when Metallia's help Queen Beryl stepped in.

"Hah, Foolish little Princess Selenity and Pitiful Endymoin. You have no Idea how much you disgust me"

She charged at Princess Selenity but at that moment, Endymoin leapt in front and held Selenity, as both of their lives were lost.

**Back on Mount Olympus. **  
_The events of the night grew in tragedy. As agents of the dark kingdom swarmed everywhere, General Calcite threw an orange beam of **Gemstone Luminosity** at the princess, it struck with great force piercing right through her chest blood flowed forth from the wound as the light knocked her off the balcony in to the night sky and the ground below. _

Hera stared in horror as her daughter Aurora plummeted from the balcony after a vivid orange light had hit her. The queen in grief threw herself off the balcony after the body of her daughter, as a silver light engulfed them. Olympus seemed to collapse as the pillars disintegrated. The silver light traveled over the entire region as everything went black.


End file.
